Game on
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Conner better known as Kid Fury and the gang are planning on doing another practice before the big termement coming up. Soon things start to happen thats out of Thumbs of Fury's control. What is going to happen to the four and will it break them apart? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Gamers Guide to Pretty Much Everything

Game On

I'm the first to do a story about this TV show on this site

Warning/Disclaimer: This story is a gay Fan Fiction. So there will be sexual events taking place in this story. That being said I don't want reviews saying "How dare you make so and so gay/bi." I don't own, work for or know anyone who works for Disney and their Disney XD show Gamers Guide to Pretty Much Everything. Even though this is a fiction TV show this story is 100% fiction to my knowledge and if any part is true then it's just dumb luck. Hope you enjoy the story.

Conner was waiting for his friends to show so they can practice for the torment that was coming. Luckily they had the entrance money. The first person to show up was Franklin. In fact he always shows up early.

"How are you doing sir?"

"Hi Franklin just waiting for the rest of the gang."

Just then Conner got a text. He looked at the phone and saw it was Ashley.

Ashley: Hi Conner sorry I won't be able to come. I'm grounded I came home late.

"Well Ashly's out so it is just us guys."

 **-Achievement Unlocked Just the Boys-**

"Oh yah just us homeies" said Franklin trying to act cool.

Conner just shook his head. His phone soon buzzed and took it out.

"This must be Wendell."

Wendell: Can't make it I have to help my dad.

"Well Wendell is out so it's just us."

"So I guess it's just the master and the apprentice sir."

"Yeaaa."

"Oh come on sir it will be fun just the two of us."

"You know what Franklin you are right. The two of us can have fun."

Franklin smiles as he always wanted alone time with his hero Kid Ferry. Conner gets the game going and hands one of the controllers to Franklin. As the game goes on Franklin is getting better at this. However he ends up losing.

"Don't worry buddy you are getting better at this."

"Thank you sir."

"I have an idea to get you even better."

"How?"

We wager something for the winner?"

"Like what."

"How about the winner gets to tell the loser what to do for the day?"

"Ok."

Conner started the game once again. The game was soon getting intense. Conner seen that Franklin was getting closer than last time. Conner just smiled knowing his friend is getting better each time they play. There was only a few seconds left of the game and it happened Franklin won.

 **-Achievement Unlocked No longer a Nube -**

The boys jump up and they hug each other.

"Way to go Franklin."

Out of nowhere Conner kissed him. The two of them just looked at each other. None of them know what to say. The silent felt forever.

 **-Achievement Unlocked First Boy to Boy Kiss-**

"So yah um let's not tell anyone about the whole kiss thing."

"Agreed sir."

Conner was shocked that Franklin's lips where softer then any girl he kissed. He even got a little hard while kissing him.

"So um since you won what is it you want me to do today?"

Franklin enjoyed the kiss and he felt something more with Conner then he already had.

"Another kiss would not be so bad. You know if you want."

 **Should this story continue or just leave it how it is? Feel free to leave a review. (Guests can leave reviews too.) If you want to PM me you can. (Sorry members can only PM other members. However being a member is free** **) If you wish to read my other stories fell free to click my name on top.**


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Conner lost the game he wanted to kiss Franklin again. He also wanted to see where this was going. So the two of them kissed again. This time longer. The kiss turned into a passionate one that ended Franklin sitting in Conner's gaming chair. Franklin could still not believe he was kissing Kid Fury. His Kid Fury fan fiction he writes is coming true. The two of them are quiet for a while until Franklin gave out the next orders. Why don't you get us something to eat and drink. Conner rather kisses Franklin again but he had to follow the rules of the game. While Conner went to get the snacks in his mini snack bar in his game layer that they are in Franklin desired to take a risk. He quickly took off his cloths and sat back in the chair with one foot on the seat of the chair to expose not only his package but his rosebud. When Conner turned around he dropped the sodas seeing a naked Franklin. Conner's dick was twitching even more. He never thought of himself as gay or even Franklin was packing. Franklin just smiled at Conner and thought he saw him lick his lips. Conner soon wet to bend down to pick up the sodas. Franklin soon got an idea.

"I want you to crawl sexy towards me sir."

Conner smiled and kept looking at Franklin's dick as he did his sexy crawl. Conner was soon at the chair and just kept looking at Franklin's dick.

"Touch it lick it suck it my dick is your dick sir."

Conner just smiled. Conner wanted Franklin's dick. Out of his three friends Franklin was the nicest and cutest. He thought Ashly was good looking but could not wonder how dumb was she? She was great at video games but he wanted more from someone. Strangely enough Franklin was it even if he was not the best at video games and happens to be a boy. It seemed his number one fan understood him more than the other fans and even himself. Without hesitation Conner grabbed Franklin's impressive seven inches and start sucking him while playing with Franklin's balls.

Achievement Unlocked First Real BJ

Franklin just moaned at his first time being sucked by a real mouth and not one he made that looked like Conner's. That's right Franklin had a Kid Fury sex doll that he made himself from his huge 3D printer. But that's a whole different story. Franklin slightly pushed Conner's head to get more of his dick sucked. As for Conner he was not doing to bad for his first time sucking a dick.

'I guess all those pornos helped' Conner thought. Franklin was getting close on cuming and he wanted this to last long. He soon pulled his dick out of Conner's mouth and gave the next order.

"I want to see you naked now."

Conner quickly got naked and Franklin guided him to the gaming chair. Conner just smiled knowing what's going to happen next. Franklin kissed Conner before he grabbed Conner's 6 1/2" dick. Soon Conner was getting sucked and it felt amazing. Better than any girl he had while he was on tour. What Conner and anyone else for the matter did not know was before Franklin was sucking his Kid Fury sex doll's dick he was sucking his cousin's dick since he was ten. Conner could not help to moan and call Franklin's name. This just made Conner suck faster and faster until he could tell Conner was close. Franklin soon stopped and started to sit in Conner's lap. The two of them made out some more while Franklin grabbed Conner's dick and aimed it in his ass. Both boys moaned as they looked into each other's eyes. Franklin started to fuck himself little faster each time Conner's full dick was inside him. Both boys kept on moaning as they made love. Conner for one could no longer take it as he took over the fucking. Once they did they did not last long. Conner was the first one to cum. Franklin just loved the feeling having cum shoot inside him. This caused him to cum a few seconds later. After they came they made out once again. While still in Franklin Conner held his fan boy and went to the big couch and they lay down.

"That was great sir. The best sex I have ever had."

"Same here. If we ever get horny we know who to come to."

"Yah that's right sir. I love you."

"I love you too."

Conner soon kissed top of Franklin's head and they fell asleep.

-Achievement Unlocked True Love-

That is the day that Conner and Franklin became boyfriends. They even messed around with Franklin's Kid Fury sex doll but that's a different story.

 **Should this story go on? If so let me know. Please leave a review that is open to all or PM me that is only for members Not a member? It's free to become one :) Also Please check out my other stories and have a nice day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week since Conner and Franklin had not only kissed and saw each other naked but had sex. The relationship got strong then any relationship they ever had. Ashley and Wendell where to blind to even see it. Franklin became more confident in himself and a better gamer and Conner more caring. How Ashly and Wendell never saw this was beyond them. Franklin was already to have some fun with Conner when he called. Turns out he had to go to a family party and won't be home until real late. Franklin was disappointed but understood. He was all alone in the house and decided to have his own fun. He took out his Conner sex doll and put it on the bed. He quickly took his clothes off and started making out with the doll. He soon got into a sixty nine and stared to slide his dick into the open hole of its mouth. He soon started to hump it and started to suck on the dildo that was the same lath as Conner's hard dick. Once it was nice and wet he shoved himself on the dildo and end up fucking himself. Franklin just moaned and just thought about him getting fucked by Conner. He went faster and faster until he had a hands free cum. The cum landed on him and on the doll. Franken got off the doll and stared to lick the cum off of it. He soon put his cloths back on and washed the doll before putting it away.

That night Franklin woke up to a text message from Conner to come over. Franklin smiled and quietly and quickly went to his house. Conner opens the door to his game room. Once inside Franklin saw a matrices and Conner pulled him in for a kiss that turned into a passionate one. Conner led Franklin to the mattress and dropped to his knees. He quickly pulled down his pants and saw he went commando.

"I did not want to waste anytime sir."

Conner just smiled and went to work. Franklin just moaned at the wonderful feeling of having the real thing again.

"Oh fuck me sir. Fuck me raw."

Conner quickly took his cloths as Franklin went on all fours. Conner soon jammed his sick into Franklin's tight ass giving Franklin to moan. Conner went faster and harder then managed to have him on his back without taking his dick out. The two made out as they fucked. Conner soon was going faster and harder until he came inside Franklin's ass he quickly pulled out and started to suck Franklin until he tasted his cum. Conner just gladly swallowed it and kissed Franklin one more time before he got dressed and stunk out of the house. He knew he loved Franklin and wants to be fucked by him.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Let me know what you think by a review that's open to all or PM me that's only for members. Not a member? It's free to become one :) Also feel free to read my other works.**


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Holidays!

Note: I am taking a break from writing. After writing so many stories/chapters nonstop I'm burnt out. Don't you worry I will be back and I have already written a good amount of chapters/stories that are ready to be posted. After they are all posted there will be no more until I come back from my break. I do hope you understand. Once I post my 35th story it will mean im back from my break.

Thank you.

* * *

It was Franklin's birthday and the only one that remembered was Conner Conner's managed to give him giving two gifts with a card. Without thinking Franklin opened the gifts first. The first Gift was his Conner's first gaming gear. Franklin for one could not believe it. The second gift was his favor cherries. He smiled and then opened up the card.

Happy birthday man. I have another gift for you back at my place

Conner.

The o was a heart and Franklin could not wait to find out what it could be. That night Franklin was in the basement seeing Conner with a bow on his head.

"I take it your my gift?"

"Yah and my ass."

"Wait you mean.."

"Yah I want you to fuck me. I thought it is only right of all the times I fucked you."

"I don't know what to say sir.'

"You don't have to say anything. All you have to do if fuck me."

The two soon made out and their cloths where coming off. Once they were naked they went onto a sixty nine and started sucking. They could not help themselves but to moan. Franklin was rubbing and squeezing Conner's ass causing Conner to moan even more. The boys kept sucking faster until the came in each other's mouths. The two soon made out tasting themselves. Franklin went to work on Conner's ass and started to rim him for the first time. Conner Just moaned and wished he done this sooner. Franklin's tong was like magic and soon his fingers where slipping into his ass causing more moans from Conner.

Conner was loving getting fingered fucked and wanted more fingers in him and that is what he got. Franklin started to finger Conner faster and faster until he was ready for a dick. Franklin slowly slid in his idol ass causing both of them to moan. Franklin soon went faster and faster causing more moaning. As Franklin is fucking the two make out while moaning. Franklin just went faster and faster. Conner was amazed that Franklin can fuck this good. He soon ended up coming without touching himself. This just put Franklin on the edge as he came inside of him. Franklin soon slowly pulled out where Conner quickly sucked any remainder of cum. Franklin soon pulled out of Conner's mouth and start to rim out his own cum out of Conner's ass.

"I want you to fuck me now sir."

Conner just smiled and quickly slid his dick into his lover. He fucked him hard and rough the boys just kept moaning. This was the fastest round two they have ever done. Conner was going faster and harder causing Franklin to moan even more. The two started to make out once again Conner was able to pick Franken up while still in him. The two made out while they counted to fuck agents a wall.

"Yah fuck me sir with your joystick."

This just made go even faster if it was even possible. Soon Conner came into his lovers ass and set him down rimming out his cum.

"Let's finish this and fuck me again my super fan."

Conner was soon on all fours with Franklin's dick in his ass. The boys where fucking like crazy like they were on some kind of drug. They were too much into the fucking that they did not hear the basement door open.

"We are sorry that we forgot your bir…" Ashley was caught off gard seeing Conner getting fucked by Franklin.

"Yah harder my love harder."

"What's the hol…." Now Wendel saw what was going on.

Ashley and Wendell could not move as the stood on the steps and watched the action. The two of them never thought of Conner as a bottom. Franklin yes but not Conner their leader. Conner and Franklin soon came at the same time and they soon saw Ashley and Wendell standing there.

 **\- Achievement Unlocked Busted -**

* * *

 **This is my last chapter for this story until I get back. Sorry that I left it at a cliff hanger. What do you think should happen next. Plase give me a review thats open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? It is FREE to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

The room was nothing but silent. Once Franklin pulled out of Conner they covered them selfs up. Conner and Franklin did not know what to say. All they could think of what will happen now. Ashley and Wendell was also thinking of the same thing. Ashly looked at Wendell again before she looked at the two naked friends.

"So does this mean you guys are gay?" Ashley asked.

The room was quiet once again as Conner and Franklin just looked deep into each other's eyes and nodded before they looked at their friends.

"Yes." They said together.

"Wait a minute so you guys are telling us you are gay? So does this mean you are boyfriends know." Wendell asked with a cocky attitude.

Conner held Franklin's hand and nodded. "Yes we are."

Franklin felt happy to hear this. Ashley just smiled but Wendell just shook his head.

"I'm getting out of here before I become gay like theses fags. Come on Ashley."

"No! I'm staying here who cares if they are gay. They are our friends. We should support them for being who they are."

"They are not my friends anymore and you are not either if you stay here with theses fags."

"Then I'm not your friend or anyone else who is like you."

Wendell just looked at Ashly and back at his ex-friends before storming off.

"Who needs him anyways. This team is not about hate. I'm sorry guys that Wendell called you that word."

"Actually the word fag means cigarette in England." Connor said.

Franklin looked at Conner like he knows something else besides video games, being a good friend and now boyfriend.

"What, Some of my tours where in the UK and that's where I heard about that word."

"So now do we do?" Franklin asked.

"I don't know. Even if Wendell dose tell people we are gay no one would ever believe it. As for Thumbs of Furry we are now a three person team. There are even three person teams that are better then four person teams."

"I hope so." Ashly said. "But what if they do believe Wendell you guys are gay. Even though its true?"

"So what if they have a problem with it they can go to hell." Connor said."

"I'm right with you sir."

"So I will be upstairs so you guys can get dressed. By the way nice body Franklin who knew under that nerdy clothing. No offense."

"None takin."

Normally Ashly fantasies about Conner but now after seeing Franklin's body she had two fantasies even if the boys where gay.

Ashly soon went upstairs so the boys can change.

"At least we still have one friend sir."

"I just love it when you call me sir."

The two soon gave each other a small kiss before putting their cloths back on.

"Was I good sir?"

"You where amazing my love."

Franklin smiled and the two kissed one more time before heading up stairs to meet up with Ashley. The three of them headed off to Billy's.

"Sorry again that I forgot about your birthday Franklin."

"That's ok really. I got the best gifts. A understanding open minded friend and the best boyfriend anyone can ask for."

Ashly and Conner just smiled but that was short lived when Wendell showed up. Wendell did is cocky walk towards them and shook his head.

"What are you doing here fags and fag lover."

"Just leave us alone Wendell. Besides we were here first." Conner said.

"I don't care this is my booth and you all know it."

Franklin stood up as he slammed his fists on the table.

"You don't own this booth the only person who owns this is Billy. Only he can kick us out."

"Your right he can." Wendell said with an evil grin. He soon seen Billy and got his attention.

"Billy gets these fags and fag lover out of this booth in fact get them out of your restraint as they are band here."

"What did you say young man?"

"I said..."

"I heard what you said the only person band from here is you with your hate. Now get here or I will get the police."

Wendell just looked at Billy.

"What going on around here? Is everyone gone soft."

"For your information my brother happens to be gay and I don't want no hate in here or anywhere for that matter."

Wendell storms off and Billy looked at Conner and Franklin.

"I'm sorry you have to hear the hate my friends. Lunch is on me."

* * *

 **Sorry for the hatted speech and long time putting this chapter out. I hope it's good. Hope you guys are ok having some hate in the story as not every 'friend' will be accepting. So please tell me what you think. Reviews are open to ALL but PMs are for members only. Not a member, it's free to be one :) Please also read my other stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

Once the three of them came back from Billy's they where once again in Connor's basement.

"Um guys I want to say something as I know now its never going to happen now anyways."

"What is that Ash?" Franklin asked.

"Yah what is it?"

"Well Conner I wanted to be fucked by you. Now that I know you are gay thats not even going to happen and now that I seen Franklin naked I want that big thing up me as well, but you know."

The boys just looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok Ash we will fuck you, but this will be only a one time thing." Conner said.

Ashly smiled and the three of them where soon naked. For the first time Franklin saw a naked girl. As for Ashly this would be the last time she would see the boys naked unless she hid some cameras. Ashley was soon sitting down on the couch sucking away on Franklin's dick while she is getting eaten out by Conner. It did not take long for Ashley to squirt onto and into Conner's face. As for Conner this was not the first time he eat out a pussy. Once Ashly stopped squirting she went back sucking Franklin as Conner went back eating out Ashley. Franklin and Ashley could not help but moan. As Ashley squirted a second time is when Franklin came into her mouth. Ashley quickly swallowed all the cum she could handle.

It soon became Conner's turn to be sucked off while Franklin eats out Ashley. Franklin really had no idea what to do. All he did was lick up and down onto Ashley's pussy and it was good enough for her as she sucked away on Conner's dick. She started to go faster and faster and soon she squirted onto and into Franklin's mouth. Franklin for one was caught off guard but did not mind the taste but loved Conner's cum more. Ashley ended up squirting one more time before Conner came into her mouth. The boys then looked at each other then Ashly wondering what to do next.

"To make it fare you guys you can both fuck my pussy at the same time."

"Won't that hurt?" Franklin asked.

"Don't worry about it. I fist myself all the time so if I can take my fist I can take two dicks, watch."

Ashley soon starts to fist herself with Conner and Franklin in awe. Ashley soon got into fisting herself she started to moan and forgetting that Conner and Franklin where there. Her hand went faster and faster and she soon pulled out squirting all over the couch, the near by table and the floor. Ashley then licked her pussy juice hand and just looked at the boys with a smile.

"See."

The three soon talked about how to do this and they soon where fucking Ashley's pussy at the same time. Franklin entered into Ashley first and he just thought it is just like an ass but in the front. As for Conner this was his first pussy fuck in awhile. Ashley just moaned as the two fucked her. She can't believe her dreams was coming true. The boys went fast as they could. Ashley ended up squirting four times before the boys where on edge. They soon had to pull out and came onto Ashley's tits. Franklin quickly sucked up Conner's cum making Ashley moan. Conner just smiled seeing his boyfriend and his friend. Now all is left to do is go to school tomorrow.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave me a review that's open to all., or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to check out my other stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

Conner and Franklin just entered school. Franklin for one was worried what will happen as there is no telling what Wendell is capable of. Conner on the other hand could care less about what could happen to him. He was more worried about is love Franklin. As Franklin was walking with Conner he notice everything was normal. The two soon ran into Ashley at her locker. She was still glowing after the sex she had with them. She even smiled even more when she saw her friends.

"How is it going Ash?" Conner asked.

"Not much you guys. Luckily I have not seen Wendell around."

"That's good. That's the last person I want to see." Franklin said.

The three soon made their way to Conner's locker and when they got there they saw one of the janitors washing a word off that was almost gone. They had a feeling what word it was and who did it. The three just walked pass Conner's locker like it did not bother them. As the day went on they have not seen Wendell at all. When the school day was about to end they heard that he was expelled from school for writing hate speech not only on Conner's locker but Franklin's as well. The principal happen to see it before school started and seeing Wendell doing the act. The three of them where glad it was caught in time and that no one knew about Conner and Franklin. Either that or they just did not care.

Once school was out they headed to their favorite place Billy's. None of them knew why they liked the place because the food was just plain bad. The only thing they could think of was Billy was a nice guy. While at Billy's Conner went on his tablet and re retested Thumbs of Fury into a threesome team. Ashley soon left and the boys did not stay long eather after they both went into the washroom. Franklin just smiled as he had an idea. Once they where back at Conner's Franklin pulled out his phone and went on the net. The first thing showed up was a fan fiction site. One of the stories happens to be a Kid Fury story.

"Look Sir it might be fun to do this from this story."

"And what story will that be?"

"Its a gay fan fiction of you and me."

"Wait there is a fan fiction about me?

"Oh yes sir tons. Some with other celebrities and others with just a normal boy or girl."

"Wow who knew someone would write a fan fiction about a gamer."

"There is even some involving us. like I said earlier."

"Did you write them Franklin?"

"Not all them Sir. I wrote mine in first person so I never gave out my name."

"So others are writing about us together?"

"That is correct. I guess it happend once I became part of your team."

"So whats the story that we are in?"

"We are in the locker room and you suck me then once i came you desided to piss on me."

"Really now."

"Yes and I drink some of it."

"So you want me to piss on you?"

"Well I was thinking that we piss on each other just to find out how it is."

"Um if thats what you want."

The boys where drinking Mountain Dew and water naked. Every few drinks they would make out and suck on each other's nipples. There hands start to move all over each others bodies. Soon they had to made their way to the bath tub and let their piss flow onto each others bodies. The warm liquid felt good to both of them. Franklen soon was rubbing Conners piss into his skin. He then licked his hands tasting Conner's piss. Conner soon did the same. The two of them begain to make out as they contued to piss on each other. Once the pissing stopped. they just looked at each other and smiled. Conner soon turned on the water to wash the piss off of them. The two soon had a sexual shower without having sex and fully jacking each other off.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Please let me know by a review that's open to all, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, it's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the long overdue chapter. I been sidetracked lately and I will try to update much as possible. Enjoy!

* * *

It has been some crazy few months. Halloween was fun for Conner and Franklin. As they where able to use props when it came to their lovemaking. Thanksgiving was just a normal day but the boys was not able to spend time together. The same with Christmas but at least they had fun on Christmas eve as they exchange gifts. Franklin got one of Connor's old gaming gear and Conner got a hard to find video game.

New years eve they where at a gaming party and as everyone was hugging Conner and Franklin kissed each other the first time in public. Everyone was to much cheering for the new year that no one notice the two kissing. The boys wanted to do stay up late so they can do some sexual stuff but they had a gaming torment early morning. They did however slept in the same bed at Conner's as it was easy for them.

Lucky they have not ran into Wendell since he got expelled from school. It is now getting close to the end of January and Valentine's Day is getting closer now. Both boys hope to have a romantic fourteenth. Until then they are just living one day at a time. Ashley was sick today so it was just Connor and Franklin at Billy's. They talked about the next torment that was a week away. Both of them could not help but to look into each others eyes.

After talking a bit about the torment they went back to Connor's to play some video games to get ready. However once they where in the basement they started to make out with each other. Their hands start to move all over each other and soon enough they started to remove each others cloths until they where naked. Normally Franklin was on his kneed first sucking away, but this time Conner was.

Franklin just moaned as Conner sucked away. The past months Conner was really good at sucking his boyfriend. Franklin just placed his hands on the back of Connor's head as his fingers went throw Connor's hair. In no time Connor was deep throating Franklin making him moan even more. After a few more bobs Franklin start to face fuck his sexy boyfriend. Soon enough Franklin was on edge and shot his massive load.

Conner gladly swallowed every last drop and stood back up to make out with Franklin. Their hands where no on each others asses. When the kissing broke Franklin start to suck on Connor's neck. Connor just moaned and slowly pushed Franklin down until he was on his knees. Franklin gave Connor's dick a few kisses before sliding Connor's dick into his mouth. Right away Connor began to moan.

This just made Franklin suck faster until he had all of Connor's dick in his mouth. This just turned on Connor and soon was face fucking that cute face of his boyfriend's. After a few more bobs Connor was on edge and shot his load into Franklin's mouth as he gladly swallowed every drop. When Franklin got back up they made out again as Connor led Franklin to the couch.

Once Franklin was sitting down Conner sat down into his lap still making out as their dicks grinded into each other making them hard once again. Connor got up a little bit to grab hold of Franklin's dick. Soon enough Franklin's dick was in Connor's ass. Both boys start to moan as Connor fucked himself as he made out with Franklin. Franklin just grabbed hold of Conner's ass and gave it a good squeeze with a few slaps to it.

Connor just kept fucking himself as he picked up speed. As Conner start to fuck himself faster Franklin grabbed Connor's dick and started to jack him off. Soon Franklin managed to have Connor on his back as they kept on fucking. Franklin now took over as he fucked his boyfriend. Connor just moaned as Franklin went faster and harder. The two again started to make out as they fucked away.

Then Franklin ended on his back with his dick still inside of Connor's ass. The fucking slowed down for a bit but it did not last long as Conner started to take over fucking himself. The fucking became faster and harder until Connor shot his load onto Franklin's chest. Conner took a break to lick up his cum on Franklin's chest while Franklin took over. After a few more thrusts Franklin shot his load into Connor and started to make out.

* * *

How was it even if it was a short chapter. Let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was Valentine's Day and the school was filled with not a single piece of Valentine stuff. The school thought it's best not to rub live in people's faces who where single. Franklin was disappointed there wont be any dance, but at the same time was relieved. Mostly because Wendell might just barge in into the dance and tell everyone about Connor and himself. As Franklin got to his locker Connor showed up.

"Hello sexy."

"Hello Sir."

"Man that turns me on."

Conner looked around before pushing Franklin into the locker and kissing him. Franklin was caught off guard as Conner never done anything close to this in public. He was worried they be caught yet at the same time enjoyed the thrill. Once the kiss broke Franklin just smiled. He wanted to kids back but he hears someone coming. Luckily it was only Ashley. She was having a good day by the smile on her face.

"Sup Ash?" Connor asked.

"Oh nothen just that I got asked out by Dilan Velt."

"Wow Ashley, that's great. Hope everything can work out so one day we can double date." Franklin said.

"Franklin this day is all about love and I want to come out and let everyone know that and most importantly that I'm in love with you."

Franklin's eyes lit up. "Really Sir?!"

Conner did not care if Ashley or anyone else sees. Connor once again pushed Franklin into the locker and started to kiss him. Ashley just smiled as she watched on. She was even starting to get a little wet. The kiss soon broke and Conner went in the middle of the main hallway as people started to walk by. Connor took a deep breath as he was about to the bravest thing.

"Lesion up everyone, I have something to say. I have a secret that I been hiding. I think today of all days to tell you something. I'm gay. That's right Kid Furry is gay. I don't care who knows. If you have a problem with that that's fine by me."

Franklin came next to Connor and it took all his courage to speak.

"I for one support my friend Connor for being who he is, just like he dose for me. This may not come to a shock to some of you but I'm gay too. That's right ? I'm gay and I love this guy right here and I don't care who knows."

"I love you too boyfriend."

The two hugged and everyone just walked away like they did not care. The boys just shrugged as they smiled knowing if there fellow students cared they would said something. Now Wendell has nothing on them if he decided to show his face. Ashly was also happy as she did not want to see her friends get hurt. The three of them soon headed off to class.

Hours later Connor and Franklin came back to Connor's basement after the nice double date even if it was at Billy's. The two sat on the couch and just looked into each other's eyes. There faces soon got closer and before they knew it they where having a romantic kiss. Their hands soon went all over each other's bodies as they soon took each others shirts off.

Connor started to suck on Franklin's nipples. He went back and forth every so often. Once he stopped the two began making out with each other. This time their hands was touching their bare skin. When the kiss broke Franklin was sucking on Connor's neck causing the boy to moan. Franklin started to kiss his way down slowly until he reached Connor's nipples. Franklin just licked and sucked away on them.

After sucking on them for awhile the boys begin to make out once again as their hands touched all over their bodies. Connor placed his hands on Franklin's belt and started to undo it. The belt then came off and Connor just tossed it to the side as he worked on undoing Franklin's pants. Connor then just grabbed hold of them and gave it a good pull. They soon came off of him along with his boxers.

The kissing broke so Connor can suck Franklin's hard dick. Franklin just moaned as Conner went to work. Franklin's hands soon went throw Connor's curly hair and started to push his head more into his dick. After a few more bobs Franklin began to face fuck Connor, and like always he took it like a pro. Franklin moaned louder as he was getting close to his edge. Conner knowing this stopped sucking him.

The two began to make out again for awhile before Conner went back sucking Franklin's dick. Franklin once again started to face fuck Conner. This time Conner did not stop him for doing so. After a few more thrusts Franklin was back on edge and it wasn't long until he shot off his load into Connor's mouth which Conner gladly swallowed every drop. After Franklin stopped shooting his load the two began to make out.

As they where Franklin was undoing Conner's pants. Franklin then found out his boyfriend was going commando. Franklin just smiled and started to suck away on Connor's hard dick. Just like Frank, Conner started to face fuck him after only a few bobs into the blow job. Connor was moaning like crazy. His hands was on the back of Franklin's head and before he knew it Connor was shooting off his load which Franklin gladly swallowed every drop.

After pulling Connor's dick out of his mouth he started rimming him making Connor moaned once again. After a few licks Franklin started to finger Connor's hole a few times before getting back to rimming him. Franklin was going back and forth between rimming and fingering Connor's hole. Soon enough Franklin slid his dick into Connor's ass with ease. The fucking soon began.

Connor just moaned as Franklin pounded away. As Franklin pounded away he leaned and started to make out with Connor. Connor just moaned into the kiss. Once the kiss broke Franklin started to fuck faster and harder. Connor was getting on edge and his dick has not even ben touched. Luckily for Connor Franklin was even closer as it only took one more thrust for Franklin to shoot his load deep inside Connor' ass.

The two soon started to make out and when the kiss broke Connor started rimming Franklin making him moaned once again. After a few licks Connor started to finger Franklin's hole a few times before getting back to rimming him. Connor was going back and forth between rimming and fingering Franklin's hole. Soon enough Connor slid his dick into Franklin's ass with ease. The fucking soon began.

Franklin just moaned as Conner pounded away. As he was pounded away he leaned and started to make out with Franklin . Franklin just moaned into the kiss. Once the kiss broke Connor started to fuck faster and harder. Franklin was getting on edge and his dick has not even ben touched. Luckily for Franklin, Connor was even closer as it only took one more thrust for Connor to shoot his load deep inside Connor' ass.

Connor soon pulled out and the two started making out. Connor soon got up and went to his mini fridge to get two sodas. As Franklin was drinking his soda he seen Conner on one knee. Franklin thought it was time for round two. Then his eyes widen seeing a small box.

"I have always found you very interesting and some crazy way I fell in love with you. You are the best friend I could ask for. You also the best boyfriend I have ever had. Well only one I had. I want to be together if that's even possible but when I am with you it is. Franklin P. Delgado will you marry me?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


End file.
